


no one else could

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would catch glimpses of auburn hair and ruby red lips, and she could see she was choosing the right path, even if no one else could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one else could

At first, she thought she was going crazy. The banshee would catch glimpses of auburn hair and ruby red lips or the flash of a familiar skirt above mile-long legs. Lydia had felt Allison die. She had felt it reverberating in her bones and rocking her soul. The scream of her name was ripped from the banshee's throat. Lydia would never be the same.

That's why she figured her mind was just compensating for the devastating loss, creating a ghost of the girl—no, Allison was a woman in her own right—that she had loved. And Lydia realized it was love as every image caught out of the corner of her eye made her long for the hunter more and more. She wished she'd realized sooner. Maybe, she could have changed things.

Lydia knew better than to mourn 'what-if's', so she threw herself into learning everything she could about supernatural lore from Stiles and Derek and Chris; the latter two were highly reluctant, but Lydia was nothing if not an unstoppable force. She could see Allison smiling as Chris drilled her in a kata again and again, could see Allison nodding as she poured over book after book that had been salvaged from the old Hale house, could see Allison watching her as she researched online with Stiles. Lydia could see she was choosing the right path even if no one else could.


End file.
